Me and My Shadow
by Atlaxz
Summary: Blake and Weiss haven't been seeing eye to eye lately, so two transfer student will show 'em that friends shouldn't fight. In a showy classical fashion! Sorta.


Me and My Shadow

* * *

Note: Okay, to get things out of the way, this is more of a one-shot. Haven't written jack in a long time, but RWBY has a lot to offer and I find this song to fit well with the whole duo partner thing; also my two OC's, that I have yet to draw or even have the ability to create, have a knack for enjoying the classics. Obviously this song doesn't belong to me so I guess I can post the link so you guys can listen to the music while having a mental image of this. All rights belong to RoosterTeeth, copyright stuff, etc, etc. Hope you enjoy. =)

watch?v=sjzOf5d-EZ8

* * *

Sit Nam and Henry Falco from Team SHDW (Shadow) just arrived to Beacon Academy as transfer students from Hallow Academy. The two hunters-in-training settled their belongings while their other two teammates, Dao Reemer and Warin Huff, went scouting for food. Some of the other students at Beacon helped them move into their dorm. It was a hassle, but the two partners finally had everything settled in.

"Bunk beds," said Sit. "Huh, who would'a thought it would hold together."

"Yeah, but dibs on top bunk," said Henry. "I honestly don't trust the foundation of this bed; so yeah, better safe than sorry mate. That and I'm claustrophobic."

"Was nice of you guys to help us out," thanked Sit. "I'm sorry, but I have a really, really bad memory when it comes to names."

"Blake Belladonna, but you can just call me Blake. And don't worry, it wasn't a big deal. We could have finished sooner, but a certain someone was worried they might chip a nail."

"It's not my fault!" Weiss objected. "Who in the world backs a chest filled with model airships?"

Sit defended his model collection. "To be far, they weren't that heavy in the packaging. Also, yeah sorry about that. By the way, I can't seem to notice that you two seem to have some sort of love/hate relationship with one another."

"WHAT?!" the two girls yelled in shock.

"Whoa, umm... wow, those words did not mix together like I thought they would. Anyways, I mean that you two don't seem to get along very well."

_Why didn't you just use those words? Idiot! _He thought to himself.

Blake and Weiss have been having trust issues lately. They looked away from each other. Ever since Weiss figured out Blake was a former member of the White Fang, there have been some conflicted feelings of trust in their team. The question was, how did this new guy know they were unease at one another?

"So what, your psychic?" said Weiss.

"No," he answered. "I'm just a people person. When you've worked in the restaurant business for four years, you tend to catch the mood of your customers. Helps when it comes to tips. I know which customer is having a bad day and I cheer em up. For customers who are really stingy, I play nice and secretly talk trash behind their backs. Helps lower the stress. Anyways, you guys are teammates. Sisters, if you want to go that way. Heck, when Henry and I first met, we couldn't hold a conversation lasting for more than five seconds. But then we found something in common. In fact, I think I know what'll get you two closer together."

Sit took out an old record player. He grinned and turned his head to Henry. They both know what to do. They quickly stripped, with underwear intact, (Weiss and Blake closed their eyes when they stripped, so yeah) and dressed into their fancy black and white tuxedos and found their favorite classy hats. Henry grabbed a record from his many collection of old time classics. The song began to play. Sit tipped his hat.

"Ladies, my friend and I are gonna tell you something about partners. They watch your back, never leave your side, and in our case, we're bro's. Ain't that right Henry my brother?"

"Like a shadow, brother! Like a shadow."

The two then began to snap their fingers and sing to one of their favorite songs.

_Like the wallpaper sticks to the wall  
_

_Like the seashore clings to the sea  
_

_Like you'll never get rid of your shadow  
_

_You'll never get rid of me_

_Let all the others fight and fuss_

_Whatever happens, we've got us._

Weiss and Blake starred that the two awkwardly, but found it funny and catchy at the same time.

_(Me and my shadow)_

_We're closer than pages that stick in a book  
_

_We're closer than ripples that flow in a brook  
_

_(Strolling down the avenue)  
_

_Wherever you find him, you'll find me, just look  
_

_Closer than a miser or the Grimm hounds to Liza_

_Me and my shadow  
_

_We're closer than a sunlight, gleaming the day  
_

_We're closer than Miss Weiss and Miss Blake  
_

Sit grabbed the two girls by the shoulder and pushed them together. They felt uncomfortable at first but knew he was just trying to patch things up between them. They smiled and laugh happily at the duet. Sit got what he needed, but the song ain't over yet.

_Not a soul can bust this team in two  
_

_They stick together like glue_

_And when it's sleeping time_

_That's when we rise  
_

_We start to swing  
_

"Like a swing set mate?"

"Like a swing set Henry my man!"

_Our clocks don't chime  
_

_What a surprise  
_

"So what noise do they make Sit?"

"Well, I'll tell yah brotha!"

_They ring-a-ding-ding!  
_

_Time to get drinks!_

_(Me and my shadow)_

_And now to repeat what I said at the start  
_

_They'll need a jackhammer to break us apart  
_

_We're alone but far from blue_

_Before we get finished, we'll make the town roar  
_

_We'll hit a few late spots, and then a few more  
_

_We'll start out at Tea Cup and maybe Dusty's  
_

_Life is gonna be wow-wow-whee!  
_

_For my shadow and me!_

"You know Henry, I'm still not convinced if these two made up yet."

"Well what do you think mate?"

"I say, encore from the end?"

"Really? I'm kinda tired."

"Oh come on man, just one more. I got some lien."

"I don't want your money."

"How about a drink; you thirty?"

"I drank before we got here."

"... I won't tell em you're gay."

The girls snickered.

"Ah come on, that's a cheap shot."

"Sue me partner. Ladies, care to join?"

The two girls joined the duet, celebrating a much needed renewed friendship between them.

_Before we get finished, we'll make the town roar  
_

_We'll hit all the late spots, and then a few more  
_

_We'll end up at Grimm Tales and maybe The Pack  
_

_Life is gonna be wow-wow-whee!  
_

_For our shadows and we!_

* * *

Tada! Yeah, kinda lame but hey, my mind kept on scratching so I scratched the hell out of it. I just wish I could animate this: would be a lot better. Meh, oh well. Btw, if the link doesn't work, the song is "Me and my Shadow" sung (not written) by Robbie Williams and Jonathan Wilkes.


End file.
